Broadmoor Escapes
by One-Sky-One-DestinyXXX
Summary: Sora and his friends tried to warn the people of a new world that the heartless are coming. Thinking them to be insane the people lock them up in a Mental Hospital. Can they escape? Rated T for Language and OOC-ness.
1. Kairi

**Sky: Hi everyone, there's this hospital near where I live for mental people like mass murders, rapists and whatnot called Broadmoor. The first escape was by a 52 year old woman whose cell door was unlocked so she walked out of it and jumped out a window. People used to escape a lot So I thought why not make this woman younger with red hair and name her Kairi. **

**Sora: Basically that's her long winded explanation on why me and my friends are in a mental hospital. -_-**

**Sky: Heh heh, pretty much. If you want to read a particular character's escape just PM me (or leave a review) with the character's name. I hope you like the Broadmoor Escapes. No flames please. I own nothing.**

* * *

Chapter one: I can't believe this (Kairi)

"I'm telling you, I'm not crazy the heartless are REAL and they're coming to this world. LISTEN TO ME! DO YOU WANT TO DIE OR SOMETHING?" I screamed at the guard behind the door stopping me from leaving the inside of this _white _room, with it's _white_ bed sheets, wearing _white_ clothes, surrounded by _white_ walls, did I mention that everything was _white_?

It amazing people don't go insane….oh right I'm in a mental hospital the people are already insane.

The guard and I have been arguing since I was separated from Riku and Sora which was just over an hour ago. He forced me to wear white clothing and refused to listen to the warnings I've been giving him and settled for calling me 'Banana's' and 'Off my rocker' or my personal favorite 'Losing my marbles so have been sent to the funny farm' so I think now I'm just gonna let him suffer, I only hope he doesn't have small children to look after who would hae to suffer with him.

This guard walks around in his navy uniform and black boots talking really slowly as if I can't understand him. He talks to me as if I'm a small child which of course I'm not, I'm 16 next month.

"Miss, I have never in my lifetime seen a 'heartless' you and your friends are quite insane" he said to me with a smirk…A SMIRK. I can't believe this, I could just summon my Keyblade, unlock the door and behead this bitch but the bloody thing won't come because Maleficent's been creating experiments again, only the Kingdom Key is still to awnser Sora's call. No other blade is able to break whatever is stopping the Keyblades being summoned.

"What have you done with Riku and Sora?" I asked "If you've hurt them I swear..." I left the threat hanging as there really isn't anything I can do, what with being stuck in this cell of whiteness and all.

"They're in the opposite side of the hospital, they share a cell" the guard told me, I don't like him much. He reminds me of Saix a bit because they both have anger issues.

"What? Why do they get to be together while I'm on my own?!" I shouted but I already knew the answer. Men and women are separated, confined to only one half of this hell hole. I won't see Riku and Sora again until meal times and even then we can talk to each other. God this is hell.

"Protocol states that women must be isolated from men, now is there anything else, Miss?"

'YES, LET ME OUT YOU BITCH!' I wanted to scream but then he'd take away my roaming rights so I wouldn't be able to walk around the hospital and outside with the other female patients. But then, do I really want to walk around with crazy people? I didn't say anything for a while I could tell by the tone of his voice that if I said 'yes' he would ignore me anyway "No"

"Good, I'll come and escort you when lunch is ready" the guard said as he pulled the piece of metal over the gap in the door we were using to speak.

_How did I get myself in this mess?_ I flopped on to the bed and looked up at the ceiling. All we did was try to warn these people that the heartless are coming and they need to leave or batten down the hatches but they ignored us and threw me in here. I have no idea where Sora and Riku are in this place, but if I can escape then maybe I could help bust out everyone else. See it's not just me, Sora and Riku trapped in here, nope, there's quite a few of us. I know that because I was dragged past hundreds of cells and down two of the corridors people were shouting my name. I didn't see them but they were calling me so I'm assuming that they're my friends. I'm pretty sure I heard Yuffie and I could smell cigarette smoke so I'm guessing Cid is here to. After spending an hour thinking of Bust-Me-And-My-Friends-Outta-Here-Alive plans I fell asleep.

.~***~.

When I woke up I had a SuperMegaFoxyAwesomeHot idea of how to get out. Try the cell door handle. Okay so it wasn't that amazing but I don't remember the guard actually locking the door so it was worth a shot. I pulled the door handle down and….it opened, ahh these people are so thick. I looked outside my door down the corridor both sides, deeming it clear I ran down the corridor towards the chapel where I had seen a massive window. Once I got far away from my cell I listened for voices, I heard the guard I was talking to earlier talking about me to his friend.

"- No respect for her elders either, some children are so disrespectful"

"We work in a mental hospital remember? We can't take what these people say with a pinch of salt"

"I guess you're right, she was pretty insane, her friends too. Talking about 'heartless' and 'Keyblades'"

"I feel sorry for them-"

I zoned out then, I don't want pity. While I was waiting for them to move an alarm went off _"Back up_ _needed, go to room 361. Male side"_ an electronic voice sounded.

"Isn't that the spikey haired brunette's room? And his grey haired friend?" asked the guard who was annoying me when I first got here.

"I believe so let's go" while they were walking away it took a while for the description of those two people to sink in I was half way towards the chapel before it hit me. _Riku and Sora_. What were they doing? And grey hair? Riku is sure gonna be pissed if he finds out _"It's silver! How many more times do I have to say this?"_ . Suddenly a blood curdling scream filled the hallway. "Break out of room 116. Female side" Shit that's me. I ran the rest of the way to the chapel and jumped of the window on to the roof, I jumped down off that on to the grass below and I still haven't been caught this is awesome. I ran across the grass towards the fence close to the side of the hospital where the men are kept "RIKU!" I heard someone shout but I didn't look back "KAIRI!" Ok that is Sora's voice, I hope he's okay. I reached the fence when alarms started going off again"Shit" I whispered to myself, I threw a stick at the fence to make sure it wasn't electrical. When I was sure it wouldn't kill me I started to climb until I reached the top and jumped down.

And now I run as far away as I can, find some new clothes and ask King Mickey to help me save my friends, I just hope he hasn't been arrested to.

* * *

**Sky: Sorry it's so short, next up is Sora and Riku's escape and then I'll be writing whatever character's I'm asked to write about. Thanks for reading :). Leave a review and Sora will give you cookies.**

**Sora: I never agreed to tha-**

**Sky: Yes, you did.**


	2. Sora & Riku

**Sky: YAY, I have 1 review. Crimson Daydreamer you may get 2 cookies from Sora as it is my first one in ages so thank you! Anyway welcome to chapter 2 of Broadmoor Escapes featuring Sora and Riku.**

**Sora: Should I be worried?**

**Sky: …..No…...**

**Sora:….**

**Sky: Anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter, I own nothing; please send me your favourite character's name so I can write their escapes up, thank you for reading.**

* * *

Chapter 2: Stuck in a cell with you (Sora &Riku)

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO KAIRI?" my silver haired friend shouted at the guard on the other side of the shining bright white door. He was boring me now Kairi is fine! How do I know? I'm the Keyblade Master my word is law, if I say Kairi is fine then Kairi is MORE than fine. But I am worried about her.

"Shut up or I will be forced to sedate you" the guard threatened Riku again for the fifth time since they started arguing over an hour ago while I sat on the floor drawing invisible pictures with my finger.

"It's a simple question. What have you done to my friend?" my best friend said sarcastically.

I don't think our guard liked that very much because he left; double checking the door was locked before walking away.

"Damn it Sora" Riku shouted at me, I find this extremely unfair as I have done nothing in the last…..20 minutes to piss him off.

"What have I done?" I asked from my place on the floor.

"We haven't seen Kairi for over an hour" Riku walked over from the door over to the tiny window on the other side of the room and looked out of the white bars. I really hate this place everything is so….white.

"And that is my fault how?"

He paused before saying anything else "….I don't know yet but I'll think of something"

"Oh okay, let me know when you do"

Riku blames me for everything so it's no big deal. I decided that I wanted to sleep so I went over the bed in the corner of the room. While I was enjoying laying down we heard Kairi shouting down the hall "-DO YOU WANT TO DIE OR SOMETHING?" I'll tell you something, that girl has got some lungs.

"See I told you Kairi was fine" Riku said to me when her shouting had died down.

"Excuse me? I believe you are the one who has been shouting and pulling a tantrum over where our female friend is"

"Whatever I'm bored shall we bust outta here now?" he asked, referring to me using my Keyblade as he can't summon his and do it himself because of Maleficent's experiments.

"No sleep first, escaping second, Kairi third, food fourth"

"Tell me when you get to Kairi on your to 'do' list so I can leave to room"

"Riku, that's just wrong on so many levels"

"You know you want to do that with her"

"I'm going to sleep now we can escape later"

"Fine but if you get taken away to be experimented on or something don't expect me to save you"

"Okay" I smiled sleepily; Riku would be lost without me. We all know it.

.~***~.

So when I woke up we decided to escape, Riku had said he hadn't heard anything of Kairi so I was getting worried by now. I had forgiven him for his sick minded ways enough to map out a suitable plan of escape.

I summoned my Keyblade and pointed it at the cell door. On the other side was the same guard from earlier, staring wide eyed at me and Riku. I hit him on the head with Kingdom Key but he had pressed some sort of button on the wall "Back up needed, go to room 361. Male side" an electronic voice rang out. So the button was a distress call. Great.

Before we could run anywhere there were loads of guards trying to sedate us. I cast Thunder on them all and ran out into the corridor not looking back, knowing Riku would follow me. We were running towards the kitchens were there's a big window that is open because of the smoke coming from the food. We could hear the sounds of people running coming from behind us.

"Shit, Sora hurry"

"I am hurrying"

"Not enough"

"Ya know, I still can believe this is the thanks we get for warning them" Riku didn't answer me but then I didn't expect him to.

"Break out of room 116. Female side"

Hey that must be Kairi, we ran past the chapel window which I looked out of. Riku kept on running. I looked towards the wall surrounding the hospital to see a person with red hair. Kairi.

"RIKU" I shouted to try and get his attention to show him Kairi is ok but he didn't come back.

"KAIRI" I shouted to her but she didn't turn around.

What is this ignore Sora day?

I watched her jump over the fence and run into the woods. Then I ran after Riku. When I caught up with him he was hiding. I tapped his shoulder so he knew I was there but all he did was nod in acknowledgment so whoever was blocking our way didn't hear us.

Riku was watching some guards talking so I leaned closer to try and hear what they were saying.

"-thunder!"

"He can control THUNDER?!"

"Maybe they were telling the truth"

"Or maybe it was special effects. I want them found, the red headed girl too"

"Yes sir"

They both walked away in different directions "Well we're in deep shit now, Riku"

"I agree"

"I saw Kairi by the way" I said while we were running down some stairs.

"What?"

"She's escaped I saw her jump over the fence and go into the woods"

When we reached the kitchens no one was there so we jumped out the window and ran over to the fence without a problem.

"Is it safe?" Riku asked me

"I guess so I mean Kairi got over it without getting injured"

We climbed over the fence and jumped down; we found a place to hide until we were sure that the commotion had calmed down a bit. There was already someone in the hiding place though, someone with red hair "Kairi?"

She lifted her head off her knees and looked up at us "Sora? Riku? You escaped?"

I nodded at her and went to sit down, Riku following behind me. For the rest of the night we told each other our escape stories and wondered who else was trapped.

* * *

**Sky: My cousin said Riku's joke to me the other day when she saw my To Do List had my boyfriend's name on it as a reminder to call him. I didn't get it at first so she explained it to me; she really needs to get her head out the gutter. Moving on, I need names now people.**

**Sora: What about Bob?**

**Sky: There is no one in Kingdom Hearts called Bob -_-**

**Sora: …..You asked for names, I gave you one.**

**Sky: Whatever anyway please review but no flames or Sora will be sad.**

**Sora: I will?**


	3. Xion, Axel & Roxas

**Sky: I'm not 100% sure that this is as funny as the last chapter but I tried, it probably would have been better if I wrote it in Axel's POV by hey too late now. Thank you to my amazingly awesome reviewers Xion and Crimson Daydreamer, I'm glad you liked Sora & Riku's escape.**

**Sora: Let me guess more of MY cookies are going to magically disappear.**

**Sky: Yup. So Namine is next. Please Review! They make me very happy :-)**

* * *

Chapter 3: Of fire and Phones (Xion, Axel & Roxas)

_*In the less secure part of the hospital where the not so crazy people are*_

Ok so I understand that I don't really talk much unless it's to Axel or Roxas but when it comes to warning people I can be very loud but it's not that often. So I can guess that you will understand that I am _NOT_ happy about being thrown into a Mental Hospital for trying to warn people about impending danger that was caused by….someone...yeah let's go with that...

I was and still am very annoyed but surprisingly I haven't had any confrontations with the guards yet, I've had no need to rage at them, they've been busy with some other people who have escaped I have reason to believe was Sora, Riku and Kairi but I'm not entirely sure.

Even though I don't want to be here Axel is in the cell next to me, so I'm nice and warm. It's also quite entertaining being next to Axel since he is forever shouting for Roxas who only replies with-

"WILL YOU SHUT UP I'M TRYING TO BUST OUTTA HERE SO I CAN FIND NAMINÉ" yeah….that.

It's probably quite easy to get of here as we were dubbed 'Mentally unstable but should be fine after a week away from anything that moves, breathes and dances' so I was placed in the only part of the hospital were both men and women are allowed to stay together along with Roxas and Axel. Although they did mistake Axel for a girl when we first got here. Now that was funny.

"ROXY DID THEY HURT YOU?"

"FOR THE LOVE OF KINGDOM HEARTS SHUT UP!"

"I'M JUST LOOKING OUT FOR YOU"

"ITS NOT THAT I HATE YOU AXEL BUT IF YOU WERE HIT BY A TRAIN I WOULD BE DRIVING THAT TRAIN"

So while they throw insults at each other my head moves backwards and forwards to each of their faces. They've been at this for a few hours now I tried to sleep but they were too loud….Don't these two idiots understand that I need sleep otherwise I become temperamental? VERY temperamental!

"I WILL PERSONALLY DUMP WATER OVER YOUR HEAD"

What? They're still at each other's throats….stuff this shit "BOTH OF YOU GET A GRIP BEFORE I GO THUNDER ON YOUR ASSES!" I screamed which seemed to shut them up, I was quite pleased "Now" I started while Axel and Roxas were calm "How are we getting out of here?"

"Haven't some people got out already? Maybe we should wait for them to come and get us and if they don't we get in a week anyway" Roxas suggested

"I thought you wanted to find Naminé"

"I do but there's no point in escaping only to be caught again and forced to stay here longer" There was silence after that for a while which was broken by our favourite red-headed Nobody.

"Well I want out! So I'm melting these bars"

"…Hit the deck!" Roxas shouted to me just as Axel screamed "BURN BABY!"

And then many things happened at once.

Roxas and I hit the cold white floor and curled up as the blazing inferno of fire flew over our heads singeing some of my hair (I must kill him for this), the plain white metal bars couldn't withstand the heat and melted into nothing but a grey liquid with swirly white patterns swimming in it. When the heat stopped the metal puddles dried instantly. When I looked up I saw blonde spikes.

"Well that was…" I started not sure how to finish.

Emerald eyes filled my vision as Axel put his face close to mine "Hot, amazing, awesome" he smirked.

Roxas shook his head "Dangerous" he sighed as he lifted himself off the floor.

I sat up on the floor laughing lightly while I looked around the room; I'm pretty sure that no one heard us "Let's go I want away from all this white"

We started walking towards the way out, Ninja style, when Axel stopped as something vibrated in his pocket. He pulled out a phone.

"When did you get that?" I asked glaring at the box like object that I've wanted for ages but Saix says I'm too young or some crap like that.

"When I first joined the organisation, got it from Xemnas"

Roxas gave me this look which I returned; we were both thinking the same thing 'Mansex' I mouthed to my blonde friend sniggering. Ah it's fun being one of two of the youngest in the organisation.

"What are you two laughing at?" Axel asked us not taking his eyes away from his phone.

"Nothing" we said together innocently.

"I think I just sold Roxas on eBay" Axel said slowly.

That made me stop walking "What?"

"It's fine you'll only have to be some dude's slave for the day" the red-head said to the blonde.

"Who's the dude?" I asked but Axel didn't answer me.

"…Zigbar" he said finally.

"...WHAT?!" Roxas shouted "Once we get out of here Axel I am going to kill you"

We continued walking down a corridor when we came across some guards that looked like they had been hit by a thunder attack and I was struck by an amazingly awesome idea. "We should put their uniforms on"

So that was how we found ourselves running the stretch of the hospital in black army boots and blue uniforms only to bump into a REAL guard who recognised Axel's hair.

"Aww shit"

I pushed the guard into the whiteness of the wall and ran towards some random window. There were no alarms to say we'd escaped so I searched my borrowed uniform for keys instead of breaking the window.

"BURN BABY"

Roxas came running down the same corridor that I had "Let's go come on"

"What about Axel?" I asked him fumbling with the keys to the window.

"He's the one that told me that so let's go"

So we jumped out the window and landed on soft grass and ran. We jumped, flipped, double jumped and cartwheeled over and around some of the patients that live in the hospital. Axel found us when we were half way across the courtyard with no problems. But then we reached the fence.

"Axel you're the oldest, you go first"

"But Roxas you're the best at jumping, you go first"

I can't believe it they're at it again. Of all the people in the world and I'm stuck with these two, but I guess they're not to bad...even so "Guys! You're both whims therefore I shall jump over first" I tried to stop the fight I could see brewing.

But without waiting for their complaints of _'But Xion you can't jump over first! You're the girl and as_ your _male companions we must protect you'_ I doubled jumped over the fence and hid in some trees while I was waiting for Axel and Roxas to catch up.

When they did they caught me looking at something in the trees I was hiding in.

"Sora? Riku? Kairi?"

* * *

**Sky: No flames please.**


	4. Namine & Olette

Chapter 4: The Amazing Sketch Pad Of Escapes (Namine & Olette)

I sat in a white room with my sketch pad on my knees. I was waiting for Roxas to come and get me like he promised but I think it would be better if I left by myself.

I'm not upset with him, I just know that in these types of situations it's every Nobody for themselves although…I've never been in this type of situation before, but I'm completely alone there's another girl in the room with me. Olette I think she said, she's asleep now.

Olette told me about her friend Hayner who's also inside the hospital apparently he tried to fight the guards with a struggle bat so he was put in a maximum security cell with another troublesome prisoner but we don't know who.

I have tried to contact Kairi to see if she escaped before they could lock her up, I've heard loads of alarms going off over the course of 2 days so if they did catch her she might have escaped her cell.

"Namine?" Olette asked me…When did she wake up?

"Yes"

"Didn't you say that whatever you drew in your sketch pad had an effect on real life?"

"It does yes though my powers are mainly over the chains of memories, why?"

Olette swung her legs over the bed frame so she was sitting up "Well I was thinking" She started "Would it be possible for you to draw our escape like maybe drawing the guards moving away from our cell or drawing the door open?"

I thought about the question for a few moments before I smiled at the brunette "I'm not sure but it couldn't hurt to try, right?"

She shook her head "Nope"

So I pulled my pencil from its place tucked behind my ear and drew our cell, the white colour doesn't really bother me as my room at my mansion is completely white. While I was doing that Olette thought of things for me to draw that could help us or work in our favour.

"Okay now draw the door open and let's see what happens" She smiled and walked over to stand by the door. Once I had done as she asked we waited for a good ten minutes…but nothing happened, there were no bright lights or explosions, our ears were met with silence.

"Well bang goes THAT idea" I said before I was struck by an idea "Olette can you push the door open please?"

The girl frowned at me but placed a hand on the door and pushed; the door fell forward and opened.

We walked into the hallway where we could hear guards walking towards us so I quickly drew them walking in the direction away from us, as the footsteps got quieter I guessed that my plan had worked and it was safe to move.

"Do you think we should run for it or walk?" Olette asked me as we followed the curve of a white clad corridor.

"Walk. That way we can listen out for people we know and unwanted people like guards and crazy people" I concluded quickly drawing 50 deadbolts on the door we just closed in my sketch book. We were now in the part of Broadmoor where all the staff hang out or the most dangerous part of the hospital for escapees.

We continued down our chosen corridor until we met a small group of guards.

"Oh crap!" Olette shouted as a guard grabbed her wrist, quickly I drew all the guards sleeping. One by one all three became sluggish and sloppy. Dropping Olette's wrist the guard fell forward and landed on the ground with a thud.

We jumped over the guards and ran as fast as we could.

After an hour of drawing hidden passageways and rerouting guards we made it to the courtyard where I drew a circle around two stick figures that were representing Olette and I, the circle acted like a force field or Reflect spell to keep the patients away from us. When we reached the fence Olette climbed over first before I chucked over my sketch book and pencil to her so I could climb over myself.

As my feet touched the grass I heard familiar voices.

"ROXY~"

"Shut up Axel"

"But-But-"

"I SAID SHUT UP"

"I'm sure Namine is fine Roxas"

"I know Xion, but I can't help but worry about her" Sigh "Sora says that he, Riku and Kairi are safe but he won't tell me where he's hiding"

"Why?"

"He thinks that the guards could listen in while we talk"

"But you and him talk by using your minds, how could they listen in"

"Pass"

"Hey maybe Kairi spoke to Namine, maybe she knows where she is"

"ROXAS"

"WHAT DO YOU WANT YOU-YOU-YOU PYRO"

"Namine is over there….by the fence"

"Um...Hi" I smiled.

* * *

**Sky: That….was awful, I feel ashamed of myself…on a happier note I finally updated this story after what feels like ages so I'm sorry for making you all wait but I had 2 projects due in a day apart from each other. This chapter isn't as funny as the others because I couldn't see a way of making Namine like that with making her too OCC. **

**Sora: Excuses!**

**Sky: Must you add your thoughts to everything I say?**

**Sora: Yup.**

**Sky:…Please review but no flames and thank you for your reviews on the other chapters. ****I still own nothing. I hope you enjoyed this horrible chapter and I'll do better next time for Hayner's escape. **


	5. Hayner & Seifer

**Chapter 5: And so I work with my enemy (Hayner & Seifer)**

As I walked up and down in my cell I ignored the blonde glaring at me. Of all the people in the universe to make me share a cell with and they had to pick him. Seifer. That son of a bitch thinks that banging on the cell wall with his feet will get him out of here, fat chance.

He's given me a headache and I am not amused!

"Will you pack it in with the banging" I shouted "If it was gonna work it would have the first hundred times you tried"

Seifer stopped and turned to look at me "Well I don't exactly see you doing anything to get out blondie"

I sighed at his ignorance, can't he see I'm thinking of a plan "You can't call me blondie you're blonde yourself"

"Ah yes but my shade of blonde is better than your shade of blonde therefore I am the better person"

God I could kill him! How is that even logic? Seriously, how? And then I came to a horrible conclusion "If we want to get out of here we need to work together"

Seifer looked at me as if I had just said 'Hey I'm going to dance around naked now' it was kinda funny actually "Baka" he said to me.

"REALLY? Out of all the insults in the world you call me a baka?" he didn't answer so I just ignored him.

Deciding that I could no longer stand another minute in this dope's presence I started to make as much noise as possible by banging on the door and shouting. In time a guard came to tell me to shut up, as soon as he unlocked and opened the door I punched him in the stomach and ran.

Turns out that Seifer followed me "How did you do that?" he asked me while we were running.

"It isn't difficult" I sighed "All you need is a brain" which of course he doesn't have!

I jumped out an open window and waited for that idiot to catch up, when he did he looked like he had just seen a dancing donut "What wrong with you?" I asked.

"I just saw a talking duck!" he shouted.

I stood in silence for a while before bursting out in to laughter "That was probably Donald, he's friends with Sora!"

"Don't laugh at me!" Seifer shouted again, ya know he isn't so tough without his lackeys or 'minions' as me and Olette like to call them. Moving on, we ran across the grass but I think someone else beat us too it as there were guards patrolling around the fence.

"Holy shit" I whispered "We're screwed"

"Not yet" Seifer whispered back, pulling out a struggle bat.

"How?" I asked not even able to comprehend that Seifer managed to sneak a struggle bat into Broadmoor of all places "Just how?"

"Never underestimate the power of clothes"

I stared at him wide-eyed when he said that….it sounded weird. Anyway we managed to knock out one guard and jump over the fence. We ran into Sora, Kairi and some random silver-haired dude.

"Who are you?" he glared at us.

"Riku, Hayner is our friend!" Kairi smacked the dude called Riku…hard might I add.

Rubbing his arm Riku glared at the red-head "Well I didn't know did I?"

Sora placed a thumb and finger on the bridge of his nose "Do you not listen AT ALL when I tell you about my adventure?" he asked.

"...Sometimes" Riku smiled.

"I GONNA HIT YOU" Sora shouted throwing sticks and stones at Riku.

"Nice to see you again Hayner" Kairi smiled at me, Seifer didn't seem to like being ignoredand folded his arms together.

"Hey Kairi, say you wouldn't happen to now where Olette is…would you?" I asked.

"Actually I do, she's with Roxas, Axel, Xion and Namine"

* * *

**Sky: I'm running out of escape ideas sorry guys, I think I'll finish the requests I've got and end the story there don't worry though I've still got a lot of escapes to write.**

**Sora: Yes, yes you do.**

**Sky: Please review! Each one makes me happy! No flame please and I own nothing...or do I?**


	6. Donald & Goofy

Chapter 6: We're off to injure Riku (Donald and Goofy)

I am now quite pissed off.

I was quite happy to be lounging around Disney Castle for a few more weeks but no, Sora just had to go and get himself locked up in a Mental Hospital didn't he? And King Mickey just had to send his most trusted advisors and friends to save the Keyblade Master. I sighed looking over towards my companion.

Goofy seemed to be taking the mission a lot better. At that moment in time he was whistling a tune while walking towards the hospital "Goofy I think we should be quiet now" I said.

He nodded and stopped his tune; an eerie silence fell on us "Okay" I whispered "Merlin told me a spell that will take us towards the room in this hospital that Sora was last in, hold on to my jacket and spin on the spot when I do"

"So we're 'apparating' in?" Goofy asked me grabbing part of my clothing.

I thought about it for a second "Yes, yes we are" Goofy nodded and said no more, all became silent again.

I concentrated, using the rare silence to my advantage. After a few tense minutes I was getting ready to turn just as I what about to….Goofy coughed and startled me.

"WAAAAAAAAAAAA" I screamed and jumped in the air, Goofy let go of me and tripped over his own feet, falling on the grass.

"What?" he asked.

Thinking back I over reacted so I just shook my head and motioned to Goofy to grab hold of my hat or something. After a few more tense and slow seconds we made it into a white room with a wide open door.

Goofy looked around the room and stopped near the bed "Sora was here" he sounded confused.

"How do you know?" I asked, the room was empty there wasn't anything to suggest Sora had been here.

"No, look" Goofy pointed to something on the wall. Scratched into the white paint was the sentence 'Sora waz here :-)'

I shook my head slightly at my friend's antics "Well that helps our investigation, doesn't it?" I asked my companion.

"Yep, but Sora is no longer here" Goofy put a thumb and forefinger on his chin, looking thoughtful.

"Well done Captain Obvious. Way to state the obvious you big plooka"

Goofy shook his head and gasped "What if they've taken Sora to be executed?"

At this information I started to run around flapping my win- err waving my arms.

"Don't worry Sora we're comin'!" We shouted as we ran down a corridor, we weren't watching where we were going and bumped into a man with brown hair "Sora?"

The man turned around, glanced at us and …screamed "What the?! Die weird, strange, creepy, mutant animal things!" He pulled out a baton type thing and started waving it around.

Goofy rammed his shield into the man's stomach and took off running I quickly followed behind him.

After an hour we still hadn't found Sora or Riku or Kairi "Oh I give up!" I shouted "If he is here then he's on his own now" I looked at the wand that I made Sora buy me after he crashed the Gummi ship, it only cost him 100,000 munny.

Goofy took one last look around the corridor we were in before we started walking towards the way out.

"Hey you stop!"

Goofy stopped and turned around "Uh oh" he said.

"What?" I turned around as well, it was the guy from earlier and he didn't look happy, we started backing away.

"You are not leaving this hospital!" the man screamed.

"THUNDER!" the man stopped running towards us as an onslaught of thunder rained down upon him. I jumped out a window, Goofy following closely behind me.

When we landed we were surrounded by hundreds of guards "Don't let anymore escape" one of them said….wait, hang on, back up, rewind, and freeze…any MORE?!

Goofy tapped me on the shoulder "WHAT?!" I shouted, I was annoyed Sora must have already escaped from here and I was dragged away from my important business for no reason.

"Is now a good time to apparate?" he asked.

I looked around "Yes, yes it is" Goofy grabbed onto my jacket and we spun around until we landed in the forest.

I walked by a…..cave type…thing, people were talking inside.

"Hey, lady, why?" That sounded like Sora.

"Sora I have a name and it is not 'lady'" Kairi.

"Answer the question"

"Not until you call me by my name"

"RIKUUUUUU"

"Hey you are on your own buddy, I've got important shit to do"

"Like?"

"Errr…um..er…guy stuff"

"Well I am a guy so you can tell me!"

"Sora, Kairi acts more like a guy than you!"

"Excuse me?" Oh Kairi sounds angry.

"Ah I didn't mean anything Kairi I mean it. I'm sorry okay, I'm sorry!" Wait was Riku scared? Of Kairi?

"Kairi I propose we destroy Riku in the most painful way possible"

"Sora I accept your proposal and wish to start right away"

WHAM

….That sounded painful.

"Kairi it was only an hour ago that you hit Riku for glaring at me" was that Hayner? I think it was time I made an appearance.

"SORA" I shouted and jumped on the brunette.

"Donald? Goofy? What are you guys doing here?" Kairi asked.

"We were gonna rescue Sora but he wasn't inside the hospital anymore" Goofy smiled.

"What is Seifer doing here?" I asked still sitting on Sora.

"He and Hayner escaped together, we were just about to meet up with Axel, Roxas, Olette, Xion and Namine" Riku replied.

"Donald! GET OFF ME!"

* * *

**Sky: Hey everyone! I would like to start off by saying…..** **Crimson Daydreamer gets a life time supply of virtual cookies! Sora will give them to you. **

**Sora: I will?**

**Sky: Yes, yes you will! **

**Sora: But-**

**Sky: Moving on, secondly anyone who got the Harry Potter reference….I LOVE YOU, let me know if you did! Thirdly, I would like to apologise for taking so long to update but my laptop has been spazing on me so I had to go out and buy a new one and we all know how 'cheap' laptops are. The next chapter is….a surprise :-) MWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Review please.**


	7. Cloud, Leon & Yuffie

**Sky: I have had a stroke of genius!**

**Sora: That's rare. **

**Sky: Shut it you! Anyway some people are upset that this might be ending soon so I have decided to make a sequel called…****Organisation Escapes ****in which the members of orgy XIII escape…obviously...so good idea? Bad idea? It'll be about 10 chapters long because I have already done Axel, Roxas and Xion as you know.**

**Sora: Next is….King Mickey XD **

**Sky: Anyway I've finally got my Sora cosplay wig so I am one step closer to cosplaying (Next step: Find people in the UK to cosplay with) Thank you for my reviews! FREE COOKIES ^_^ I am pleased to give you….YUFFIE, CLOUD AND LEON :3, Oh and sorry I've been so lazy updating *Goes to watch Naruto***

* * *

Chapter 7: Hyper doesn't suit me (Cloud, Leon and Yuffie)

Sooooooo the tension in this room is amazing, maybe it's because both Leon and I are in here and we're not the most….talkative of people but the fact that the guards took my sword away isn't helping. I'm not very happy about them taking my baby away.

"Cloud?"

"Hn"

"You hear that?"

The unmistakable sounds of Yuffie filled my ears….is this a good or bad thing?

The door burst open with a loud clang "HEYGUYSIFINALLYFOUNDYOUAFTERLIKE5YEARSOFSEARCHING ANDCRAPSOHURRYUPAND LETSGOCOZIHATETHISPLACEWITHAPASSIONCOZTHEYNICKEDMY KUNAISANDINEEDTHEMCOZI'MTHEGREATNINJAYUFFIE" She finished with a wide grin. I just stared at her.

"Um what did you just say?" Leon asked.

Yuffie sighed and adjusted her headband "I said 'HEYGUYSIFINALLYFOUND-'"

"Say it slower"

"FINE! 'HEYGUYS I FINALLY FOUND YOU AFTER LIKE 5 YEARS OF SEARCHING AND CRAP SO HURRY UP AND LETS GO 'CAUSE I HATE THIS PLACE WITH A PASSION 'CAUSE THEY NICKED MY KUNAIS AND I NEED THEM 'CAUSE I'M THE GREAT NINJA YUFFIE' better?"

I nodded, obviously over 3 years of hanging around with Yuffie isn't enough to understand her when she's on a sugar high, I just hope we don't run into Sora as well, just in case HE is on a sugar rush too. If he is we are all doomed and might as well start hiding before we die a horrific and painful death. Wait…WHERE DID SHE GET THE BLOODY SUGAR FROM ANYWAY?!

"Okay men forward march!" Yuffie was bouncing off the white walls. Literary!

Leon smacked her upside the head "Calm it Kermit so we can get out of here WITHOUT being detected this time!"

Yuffie blinked "I said sorry for that time…and the time before that…and the time before that"

Yes. This is our fourth try at escaping. Each time Yuffie shouted a battle cry that told the guards near us our EXACT location.

"Yuffie just shut up and keep your mouth shut this time" Leon growled.

"Bitch please, your just jealous of my battle cries"

Leon's jaw dropped "Did you just call me a bitch?"

"Why yes, yes I did now stop complaining and let's go"

"We have no weapons" I sighed leaning against a wall.

"So? Are you trying to tell me a man is nothing without a gigantic sword on his back?"

Leon growled.

"What are you a dog now?" I asked him.

"Have we all finished insulting each other? Good then let's go" leaving us no time to reply Yuffie ran out the door.

"Women" I mumbled before following her outside in to the corridor.

"I heard that!" Yuffie shouted ahead of me punching a guard in the face and grabbing his Taser gun "Now this I like" she smiled evilly examining the gun.

A guard tried to sneak up behind me but I raised my fist to my shoulder as punched them in the face with looking away from Yuffie.

Leon appeared next to the so called ninja "Move it, go, go, go"

"We aren't in the army, Leon; there is no reason to do everything in a military operation"

I can't take these two anywhere! I started to run down the corridor, I hope the follow me!

"Cloud wait up" Yuffie shouted. I'm running faster now "I said slow down damn it!" even faster.

I looked behind me to see where her and Leon where distance-wise, they weren't that far behind me so I kept running, that is until I bumped into something, or rather someone. The force sent the scrawny person on to the floor. He looked up at me before scampering away in the other direction. Hn, must be new.

I scanned the corridor while waiting for Grumpy and Hyperactive to catch up with me.

"Cloud, guards at 12 o'clock" Leon told me as he stopping running.

I nodded and continued to look around, my eyes landed on a door "In there" I pointed "We can hide while they pass by us"

We gathered around the door "It's safe, right?" Yuffie asked, worried that the cleaners closet would set off alarms.

"Hey Cloud, you know a homicidal mermaid lives in here right?" Leon asked me as I opened the closet door.

"Shut up you twat, I'm 20 not 10" I'm amazed he managed to say that with a straight face.

We hid inside the small, dark space just in time the guards started to walk past, as they did I managed to listen to what they were saying.

"Did you hear? They sent Phil home! He was running round the halls screaming about some talking duck and dog"

"I swear these new prisoners have turned us all crazy, earlier in the week I thought I saw a man controlling fire"

Ok everyone in here is officially crazy now including the people who work here! Moving on, when the coast was clear I opened the door again and started running not checking to see where Leon and Yuffie were, hey every man for himself, right?

"Cloud! This door leads outside" Yuffie shouted, wait when did she get in front of me? Note to self: Never challenge Yuffie to a race.

The three of us ran into the outside world filled with colour and natural instead of a never ending whiteness.

"The light! It burns!" Leon muttered, earning a punch from Yuffie.

"What are you a vampire? If you ask me you and Cloud need to get outside more and catch some sun"

"Yes but no one asked for your input"

Like I said, I can't take them _anywhere _"Just shut up and jump over the fence" I jumped over first and started to look around.

What's that noise behind me? Oh shit Leon was right, oh god, oh god it's the mermaid! She's after me! Oh shit. Wait Cloud be a man, okay, I'm gonna face that mermaid and say… "Roxas?"

He blinked at me "Yeah? What?"

"What are you doing here?" I asked listening to the thumps that told me Yuffie and Leon had jumped over the wire mesh fence.

"Looking for an airhead"

"Sora?" Leon asked.

"You know it"

"ROXY~" Axel came up behind Roxas a strangled him in a bear hug.

"Roxas code, Axel, Roxas code" Xion screamed behind them.

"Roxas code?" Yuffie asked her head cocked to one side.

"Yeah it's like Bro code but the rules are different" Namine smiled.

"Rule number 1: No hugs of any kind" Olette appeared beside Namine "Or fear pain of death"

Let's just say Axel will never be the same again. Note to self: Don't piss of Roxas!


	8. Mickey

**Sky: This chapter is going to be slightly different. I hinted in an earlier chapter that King Mickey wasn't inside the Hospital so I need to POV of some Hospital workers. **

**Sora: Have you started the sequel yet?**

**Sky: Ummm maybe? Anyway thank you for my reviews, I own nothing! **

**Sora: Review!**

* * *

Chapter 8: I hate hospitals (Part 1)

_Dear sir or madam,_

_ I, King Mickey of Disney Castle, ask you to release all prisoners from the list I have enclosed. There has been a big misunderstanding and I would like to apologise. Please send the people back to their place of residence._

_Thank you,_

_King Mickey Mouse_

I placed my pen back on my desk and folded my freshly written letter, placing a seal on the edge I gave it Pluto to send to Broadmoor Hospital. I sent Sora, Riku and Kairi over six months ago to warn these people of a heartless threat, which turned out to be plot made by Maleficent to leave the worlds Keyblade Master-less. Placing a block to stop us summoning Keyblades and setting up a plan to lock up most of our able fighters, she's gone too far!

The letter I was sending didn't sound unbelievable…I hope. Donald and Goofy informed me that they were with Sora now, along with even more people that had been imprisoned. I sighed and lent back against my chair closing my eyes, it's been a stressful 6 months.

"King Mickey?" I opened one eye to see Daisy closing the door to my study and walking slowly towards me.

"Yes?" I asked sitting up right again.

"Chip and Dale came back with the report you asked for on Maleficent" she started. She seemed slightly off, like something was bothering her.

"And what did they find out?" Daisy didn't answer for a while "Daisy" I prompted but she kept her silence.

"Maleficent handed Queen Minnie over to the Mental Hospital, your majesty" she finally whispered the information.

"SHE DID WHAT?!"

"Now Mickey calm down I'm sure we will get her back" Daisy reasoned.

Of all the low life things to do! Maleficent I will stop you for my name is King Mickey Mouse allies with the Keyblade Master "I'm going to this hospital" I said and before Daisy could stop me I walked out the room to the Gummi ship hanger.

-Guard POV (James)-

I was making my rounds like usual when I passed and window and saw something strange in the sky. At first I just thought it was a plane or helicopter but as it got closer I noticed that whatever it was it was most certainly not a plane.

It looked like a UFO! HOLY SHIT I'M GONNA DIE!

…I should really find a new job – one that doesn't involve crazy people and hospital.

-Mickey's POV-

I landed the Gummi ship and proceeded to walk through the words looking for anyone I knew.

"AXEL! FOR THE LOVE OF XEMNAS SHUT UP"

"Calm down Roxas"

"Yeah Roxy listen to you girlfriend"

"Xion is not my girlfriend!"

"Oh that's right Namine is, sorry Xion"

"LET ME AT HIM! I'LL RIP HIM TO PIECES! I'LL SINK OATHKEEPER SO FAR INTO HIS CHEST THAT IS WILL COME OUT THE OTHER SIDE! THEN I'LL CUT OF HIS BA-"

"Easy Roxy let's not get too hasty now"

This is when I decided to step out from behind a tree (An amazing hiding place if I do say so myself) "Hello Roxas"

Roxas stopped struggling in Xion and Namine's grips and turned to look at me.

"King Mickey? What are you doing here?" he asked as the girls released him.

"Welp I'm looking for Sora. Do you know where he is?"

Behind me I heard the sound of bushes moving and twigs crunching. I got into a battle stance along with everyone else. After a few tense minutes Sora emerges from the trees "I thought I could hear voices" he smiled "See Riku I'm not going mad!"

Riku appeared next to him frowning "I don't care if you were right or not! You're still an idiot"

"I resent that!" Sora shouted hitting Riku over the head.

"What are we invisible?" asked Yuffie talking to Cloud and Leon.

"GUYS~ you should all follow us to our super-secret hideout of awesomeness!" Sora demanded pointing behind him.

"Translation: A random cave we found months ago" Riku sighed as he started to walk back the way he came.

"Sora? Is Hayner with you?" asked Olette as she fell into step with the Keyblade Master.

"Why yes he is, so is Seifer and Donald and Goofy and Kairi"

"What brings you here Mickey? Did they get you too?" Riku asked ignoring Sora as he explained how he escaped the hospital.

"Minnie is inside"

"I see" silence "Do you want me and Sora to help rescue her?"

"If you would be so kind"

-Minne's POV-

Well this is annoying. I've been here for over an hour and no one has told me where I am or why! Why does this sort of thing always happen to me, me of all people!

I wonder if I can find a way out of the sea of white-ness.

-Mickey's POV-

"We're doing what now?" Axel asked as Riku explained the rescue mission.

"It's not that difficult to understand" Roxas sighed "See even Sora gets it"

"I resent that!" Sora shouted while jumping up on to his feet.

"Ignoring the blue eyed ball of energy, how do we get back into that white hell? Some of us only just escaped the place" Riku continued.

"We could always climb through the chapel window" Sora suggested "Assuming its open that is"

"Or we could just…wing it" I said standing up "Sora, Riku lets go"

The two stood up and followed me outside we managed to get to the fence before Kairi caught up with us "Let me go with you"

"Kairi you don't have a weapon" Riku told her.

"Nor do you" She countered.

"It would be better in a small group, Kairi, we're more likely to rescue Queen Minne" Sora shouted while jumping over the fence back in to the hospital.

"Welp we should be going, stay safe Kairi"

The redhead huffed but walked back to the cave/hideout/Secret place/etc.

I followed Sora and Riku across a large courtyard and through a kitchen window "Right we ran down this corridor and we heard Kairi from our cell so the women's ward should be around here somewhere" Sora mumbled

He turned around a corner and we were met with a sign that said: 'Women's ward'. It was very convenient.

"Well who knew Sora could be smart" Riku teased.

"Shut it or I will cut of your hair" Sora smirked as he pushed the door open.

"NOT THE HAIR NOT THE HAIR ASSHOLE DON'T TOUCH MY HAIR"

"Riku that was the most girlish scream I have ever heard…and I've been in the same room as Kairi and a Massive spider; I was deaf for weeks after that event!" Sora laughed as Riku started to walk around with his hands over his hair.

"Right now we're hear let's start looking for Minnie"

**Sky: When someone sees/says Gummi ship does anyone else think of Gummy bears? Or am I just mad? **


	9. Minnie

**Sky: I'm really sorry about how long this took but my laptop broke and my new one. I don't want to keep you all waiting any longer so I decided to use the doc manager. Anyway this is the second to last chapter of this story. Also could you guys read a story I wrote called 'How to Fly' I would really appreciate your comments and if it gets a good reaction I might write a prequel and sequel.**

**Sora: Thank you for the Reviews!**

* * *

Chapter 9: I hate hospitals: Part 2 (Minnie)

I jumped down off of the bed in my room. Over 12 hours ago I was shoved into this room without an explanation. I wonder if I can get out of here.

-Mickey, Sora & Riku-

Riku was still walking around with his hands over his hair, still worried about Sora's threat earlier.

"Oh come on Riku! How much longer are you gonna walk around like that? You look ridiculous!" Sora asked as we walked down a corridor.

"I don't care how I look as long as you don't get your hands on my lovely hair!" Riku shouted.

"Dude you sound like Kairi!"

"Do not"

"Do to"

"Do not"

"Do to"

"Do-"

"SHUT IT" I shouted at the pair of idiots.

"Mickey he started it" they both said together pointing at each other.

"I do not care I just wanna find Minnie"

They shut up after that. Brilliant! We continued down the corridor until Sora stopped outside of a metal door.

"What?" Riku asked once he noticed Sora had stopped.

"Minnie is in here" Sora smiled pointing a thumb towards the door.

"How do you know" I asked him.

"The door has her name on it" He shrugged and summoned Kingdom Key preparing to open the door.

Logic has now been thrown out the window.

"How did Sora notice that? Sora of all people!" Riku shouted.

"I'm just special" Sora laughed ignoring the insult.

Once the door was open I ran inside.

-Minnie-

I was pacing my cell when the door burst open to show Mickey with Sora and Riku behind him.

"Are you okay?" He asked as the two boys started to argue about something.

"Yep" I giggled when Sora hit Riku on the head with Kingdom Key.

"Right we're leaving now and getting as far away from this world as mouse-ly possible" Mickey said while grabbing my hand and running out of the door, Sora and Riku following behind.

After a few dead ends and run ins with guards Sora finaly slumped on the ground "I hate hospitals".

"Yeah well we all do now, just get off your ass and lets go" Riku pulled Sora up by his wrist.

"Riku! I'm not a bloody girl! I _can _pull myself up, you know"

"Really? I wouldn't know"

"...I'M GONNA KILL YO-"

"Sora be quite or we'll be heard" Mickey said covering Sora's mouth.

"There's a window down here that should lead to the fence" I told them.

Riku nodded and started to walk forwards again looking for the window. The rest of us followed him.

Mickey helped me jump out on to the grass and waited for Sora and Riku to join us.

"I hope Kai won't be to mad at us" Sora said worried.

"Why? What did you do?" I asked walking behind Mickey who was looking out for guards.

"She wanted to come with us but we said no" Riku explained.

As we got closer to the woods surrounding the hospital we could hear voices.

Once we jumped over the fence they became clearer.

"THAT IS IT AXEL! FEEL THE PAIN"

"OWWWWWWWWWWW ROXY STOP THAT HURTS OWWWWWWWWWWW"

"We should probably help Axel" Sora turned to Riku.

"We should" he agreed.

"But we won't" Sora smiled.

"No we won't"

* * *

**Sky: So many Naruto episodes, so little time...**


	10. Conclusion: Don't go near hospitals

**Hey guys thanks for the reviews as always! I know I said this would have a sequel but I can't think of any interesting escapes so it would only be boring, if I think of something interesting enough I promise you I will write the sequel! On another note I'm writing a zombie apocalypse fanfic at the moment so if any of you want to read that it will be here soon!**

* * *

Chapter 10: Walking home

It was early evening of the day Minnie was rescued by Sora, Riku and King Mickey. Cloud and Leon had already started to make their way home with a grumpy Yuffie following them.

Sifer had been knocked out by Roxas for some unknown reason.

Olette, Namine, Xion and Kairi had had their girl talk about which of the boys present with them were worth dating.

Sora had found some sugar and was now super hyper. Everyone had nominated Riku to make sure he didn't injure himself or burned the forest down as it had been know to happen before. Also Riku was the one who had candy on him so was the prime susoect in where Sora got his sugar from.

"Okay for the rest of my life I am staying well away from Hospitals!" Sora shouted, waving his arms around.

"And if you get ill?" Riku asked sitting down on the grass outside.

"Then Kairi will look after me...right Kairi?"

"Hum? I'm sorry what? I was giving Hayner my phone number"

"What?!"

"Sora, don't take her seriously! You know Olette and Hayner have a _thing_, don't you?" Roxas asked.

"I do, it's just Kairi surprised me that's all"

"Riiiiiiiiiiiight~" Axel smirked.

"So what are we going to do now?" Hayner asked, "We have no idea of how we got here"

"Welp, I'll be sending you home on a Gummi ship" Mickey smiled "I think there is enough room for all of you"

"Destiny Islands here I come!" Sora shouted while dancing around Riku and Kairi.

"Our families don't know where we are" Kairi remembered "What will we tell them?"

"The same thing I told my mum after the Kingdom Hearts thing 'I went backpacking'" Sora smiled.

"She believed you?" Olette asked.

"No but she wouldn't believe the truth either, so it's a lose lose situation" Sora sighed.

"Yeah, the whole island thought we had died or something" Riku chuckled.

"ROXY~ SHALL WE GO TO TWILIGHT TOWN?" Axel shouted.

"Yes, yes we shall" Roxas agreed "After I hit you"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO ROXYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY"

* * *

**Sorry this is so short :/ but thank you for reading :D **


End file.
